


Absolutely Ridiculous

by Otterly



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-17 09:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10591482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otterly/pseuds/Otterly
Summary: Kris stays at Nick's house for the night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Thematic Thursday: Can I Stay at Your Place?

They had gone out for drinks, and things had escalated, but now they were over. They exited the bar, using each other for support even while they argued about the matter at hand.

She wanted to walk home.

Absolutely ridiculous, Nick had told her. The Canal District is gonna take an hour to get to, now that the busses have entered night mode.

He inhaled, letting the fresh air calm himself down before grabbing her shoulders. You can stay at my place, he said.

The move may have been a bit too forward, but that was what Kris had needed for a very long time. Excited but cautious, she did her best to maintain her composure.

“Are you sure?” she asked.

Of course, he answered with a smile.

 

* * *

 

“Would you like to dance?” was what she had ended up asking, after swaying in the moonlight to the sultriest hits of the top forty.

Nick had never been good at picking out music for strangers––though Kris wasn’t exactly a stranger. Actually, that wasn’t true. He had never been good at picking out music for girls. They tended to surprise him in terms of taste. Luckily enough, this time he was right on the money.

He slid up behind her with a smirk that only widened when she pressed herself up against him.

Her body and his moved gracefully, in time with the beat and in sync with one another.

They were beautiful, dancing in the moonlight at 3 AM. He realized that otters and foxes were picture perfect, but he had never thought to put two in the same place. The result was electrifying.

 

Kris smelled like flowers and corn syrup. She smelled even better with the hint of his scent that his nose, his cheeks, and the fur on his chin left on her heated face and her delicate neck. Her scent was like a drug.

She giggled at the erratic nuzzles. He was holding back. She could tell.

She told him not to.

Most of the snuffs were then traded in for kisses, and Kris loved kisses. They were the most important part.

The kisses were placed right on the middle of her chest, her left side on her ribs, just above her bellybutton. Each one tickled, and the momentary flash of heat from Nick’s soft lips gave her reason to whine in delight.

It was both forever and in a moment that he reached the top of her wet panties, soaking in her scent, driving the both of them up the wall.

“Please,” she begged, shaky and slightly afraid. “Please?”

He didn’t have to say anything. He only had to do.

The lacy lingerie slipped off without too much trouble, and his kisses turned to licks.

 

* * *

 

Nick held himself still, forcing himself to stay frozen, like a statue. His eyes watched hers, misty with desire and a primal need that went back thousands of years. He stayed positioned at her entrance, waiting for the go ahead. He wasn’t in this alone. He was here for her, too.

She reached for his face, and he brought it down towards hers so that their lips could meet, soft warmth meshing with plushy heat in a fit of tenderness that almost made her want to cry. She willed herself not to, and instead asked him to push forward.

He did so immediately.

The moment of entrance caused a spark of ecstasy within them, and they gasped in response. Inch by inch he dipped into her, relishing in the quiet sounds of her wetness.

Kris could barely believe that this was happening, but if the heat between her legs was anything to go by, this was the realest moment she’d had in days. The fox disappeared easily into her depths, quickly finding himself halfway inside before stopping at the sensation of her paw on his chest.

Her fingers stroked the tangles of fur on his chest as she whispered apologetically. “Give me a second.”

Nick nodded, understanding and tortured at the same time. His hips shook with anticipation the otter’s pussy clenched tight around him, radiating more and more heat by the second, squeezing him gently with the kind of intense delicacy that he thought only fingers could have.

Eternity passed in the span of a second, and Kris let him continue with his movements once more.

 

* * *

 

“Oh, Nick,” she sighed breathlessly. “Please just don’t ever stop.”

It was later. Her requests filled the room, along with the sounds of their bodies colliding and their fluids mixing within her.

“Please, Nick…”

I won’t, he promised. I won’t stop. I want this to last forever.

He didn’t realize that he had started joining her, but he had. His deep, undignified groans mixed with her gentle chirps. They were locked in a song, serenading each other into an unchained frenzy that they had not indulged in for much too long.

He lifted her up and pressed her against the wall, taking delight at the sight of him merging effortlessly into her. He thrusted slowly. He exited her slowly, pulling out until he was about a third inside and slamming himself back in. Smacks rang in his ears, adding to the perfect whimpers coming out of Kris.

Her legs trembled violently in his wake as she did her best to keep up but it was too much, and much too good.

“Nick,” she cried softly, rubbing her head against his shoulder, cohesive words lost to the rush of their lust. “I—I’m—nnh, I…”

He drew his face back and watched, feeling her orgasm at the same time. Her eyes glazed and rolled back, legs kicking fruitlessly at nothing as her walls contracted around his cock. Her mouth moved as she tried to speak––to voice _something_ , but she could make no sound.

His grip on her tightened, and he ground against her. She managed to squeal.

It had seemed that forever had arrived.

He shuddered as he sank into her, swelling and tying them together whilst he came. He all but screamed as pulsed inside of her, losing count of how many times, completely overwhelmed by the wave.

Neither had known if it was minutes or hours before he stopped. Eventually, though, he did; bringing them both back to the surface of the bed and holding her close.

“Was, uh,” Kris began, tripping on her words. “Was that good?”

Nick nodded, and they kissed one last time before falling asleep.

* * *

 

Morning came, and Kris was no longer tied to him.

He found her in the next room, stretching lazily in her t-shirt from the night before, beside two fresh plates of hash and bug bacon.

They ate greedily, like the animals they proved to be the night before. Kris had made enough food to spare.

Another hour passed as they curled up on Nick’s couch, watching Friends.

The point in time came when it was obvious to them both that Kris had to leave, and Nick saw her to the door.

She thanked him for the night before.

He thanked her back.

They shared a smile, and kissed.

“Sorry about the messy apartment. I should probably clean up, next time.” Nick whispered. “Uh––I mean, if there _is_ a next time. If you want there to be a next time.”

Absolutely ridiculous, she quoted his words from the night before. Of course there’ll be. And, she added, we’ll be staying at my place.


End file.
